


Until We Make It

by dontcryMasha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Smokes, Crime Scenes, Dean in Denial, M/M, Murder Mystery, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcryMasha/pseuds/dontcryMasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire time that Dean Winchester has been a detective, he's been chasing the affection of his colleague, Jo Harvelle. When a murderer is on the loose around a Bed and Breakfast, the Newbury PD decides to send two cops undercover as a married couple. Dean thinks that getting picked for the job is his big break with Jo, until it turns out his partner is the new guy--Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Make It

“Hey…hey Jo…guess what I got?”

From behind his desk, Dean Winchester, smug smile on his face and his freckle-covered nose scrunched up with delight, cupped a hand around his mouth like a child and whispered loudly to the young woman next to him.

“What?” Jo Harvell responded. She was type-type-typing up at her computer, working on the final report of a case before they took it to court.

“A nice bottle of wine,” Dean continued in his hushed voice. “How ‘bout you come over after work tonight and we have it together? Huh? Huh?”

It wasn’t that Dean was unattractive, in fact he was quite sexy, but Jo just didn’t feel it like he did. They had been working together at the Newbury County Police Department for six years and basically every day of it did Dean try to win her over.

“No, that’s okay,” said Jo.

She casually brushed him aside, like she always did, and kept typing. Somehow Dean felt the same amount of dejection every time. He slumped into his chair and frowned, glaring at his computer screen with sad eyes. That wine was expensive, too, and now he had nobody to share it with. Well, it was a longshot anyway, thinking Jo might finally agree. He could always go out and pick up a stranger, but that got boring fast. Sure, ladies would flock to him considering his over six-foot height, soft green eyes, complexion dotted—no, _swarming_ with freckles and his curious bowlegs complete with a charming swagger. None of these things he had any control over but they managed to reel in the chicks like the sweetest, freshest bait anybody could have. And that was great! Okay, it was great when he was in his late teens and early twenties, when he was new on the force and realized that he could go to any bar in any city and practically pick the hottest chick there (“cougars” included). But that wasn’t interesting anymore. He was twenty-nine now, and with thirty around the corner he felt like it was time to have a dame under his arm with a label attached to her other than “one night stand,” and for some reason he decided to fixate on Jo. Maybe it was because he knew he could never have her, and yet the idea of that pretty little blonde thing looking so sweet but on the inside she was tough as nails, being his number one woman was too exciting to stop his pursuit.

“I guess I’ll have it alone, then,” Dean grumped.

“Are you even a wine drinker?”

“No. Sometimes.”

Jo chuckled. “Alright, then. Have your _sometimes wine_ alone.”

“Eh.”

Lucky for them both, their captain approached them with the latest and greatest news. Bobby Singer, an older man with a grumpy face but certainly not the worst guy in the world, stood holding a portfolio in his hands. “Winchester? Harvell?”

“Yes, Cpt. Singer?” Jo asked, turning her head to see him.

“We’ve put together everything we have on those three murders.”

“ _Oh_. Did you find out anything new?”

“Well,” Singer began. He took the chair at the empty desk behind the two. “I’ve been looking it over and looking it over, and the best I’ve come up with is that the killer is targeting newlyweds on their honeymoon at the place.”

Dean popped in now. He leaned closer to Singer and verified, “The Millside B&B, right?”

“’Xactly,” said Singer. “Now what gets me is that one of the couples has been a man and a woman, but the other two were all men.”

“Do you think he’s targeting gay couples out of spite?” Jo suggested. “Considering gay marriage has so recently been legalized.”

“Maybe,” The captain agreed with a shrug. “But then why kill one straight couple?”

“I thought the Millside B&B was making a big deal out of gay couples,” Dean added, pressing his lips together. Jo looked at him and nodded. “That’s true,” she said. “They are. Perhaps it’s a vendetta against that particular Bed and Breakfast?”

“Could be, could be,” the captain said. He began to page through the report. Dean and Jo watched curiously; it wasn’t their case but everyone, citizens too, had been following the “Millside Murders.” The first one happened only eight months earlier, as Jo said just after gay marriage had been legalized. The couple, a man and a woman, had been staying at the Millside Bed and Breakfast on their honeymoon for a week. On the day that they were supposed to check out, they had breakfast, paid their bill but left their luggage momentarily to go out for a stroll together. They never returned and their bodies were found two days later in a dumpster, several blocks away from the inn. The exact same thing happened to the next two couples, where they left their luggage after paying the tab then never returned. Only those last two times they were all men, just as Singer told them. Since the Millside _was_ a big promoter of the recent legalized marriages, most people were like Jo and suspected that the killer had it out for the Millside and the sex of the couples didn’t matter.

“Hey who’s working the case, anyway?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I got Shurley and the new guy on it.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “The _new_ guy? You put the _new_ guy on this case? With _Shurley_?”

Singer looked at Dean with complete confusion. “Uh, yeah. And I don’t think you’re in the position to question my decisions, boy.” He pointed a stern finger at him and said in a low voice, “You’d better watch your tongue if you want that raise.” But Dean just folded his arms and glared at the floor. Like a child. Singer shook it off. He handed the report to Jo. “If you wanna look it over. It’s just a copy, after all.”

“Thanks,” Jo said, taking the portfolio happily. She set it on her desk and flipped through it briefly.

“I’ll be going now,” said Singer. He shook his head and Dean and left them to their work again. Once he was out of earshot, Jo glared and Dean and hissed, “Why would you talk back to him like that?”

“It’s the new guy! Where’s he get off setting the new guy on our biggest case?!”

“That’s not your problem! Honestly Dean, I don’t know how you’ve made it to the ranking you have.”

“Because I’m awesome at what I do?!”

Jo just rolled her eyes and went back to the report. Dean said a few more things after that, mostly “the new guy hasn’t earned that yet” and “why can’t I be on the case” but Jo ignored it all. He realized she didn’t care and kept working on what he needed to do until his shift was over. He immediately clocked out and left without saying goodbye to anyone. As he drove home, he called Chuck Shurley, who obviously was another detective that he was on relatively good terms with. He knew Chuck was already home by then, and he wanted to bend his ear on the Millside Murders.

“Dean?” Chuck said as he answered his phone.

“Yo, Chuck. How goes it?”

“It goes fine, I guess. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Dean said with a sarcastic chuckle. “I just happened to hear from Cpt. Singer that you’re the one working the Millside case.”

“Y-yes,” Chuck hesitated. He was a pretty shy guy, didn’t seem much of a cop but when he put his mind to something he could get all engrossed and then he worked crazy efficiently. However, despite being fairly good friends with Dean, he knew that the big raise Singer was going to give to _one detective_ was Dean’s main goal. Dean had never once shown signs of backstabbing, but Chuck kept that raise in mind. “Why?”

“Who’re you working with?”

“Novak. The new guy.”

Dean grimaced to himself. “Why—uhh—how is he?”

“Good guy,” said Chuck. “Real smart. A little awkward but he’s good.”

“Oh, yeah? Well that’s great. That’s just great.”

“What?” Chuck couldn’t tell if Dean was being facetious or not so he tried to play it cool. Nervousness was still clearly in his voice.

“I just don’t get how this guy who joins us _five weeks ago_ gets to work on a big case like this.”

“Y-you know he transferred, right?”

“From where?”

“Jeez, Dean,” Chuck said with a timid laugh. “Before you judge a guy, you should really try to get to know him first. Novak was working in DC for three years. That’s not nothing.”

“But as a detective?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Oh. I did not know that.”

“Then maybe he’s more qualified than you thought,” Chuck hummed. Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said quickly. “Alright well I gotta go, I’m almost home.”

“Sure. Talk at you later.”

Dean hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger’s seat. Three years in DC or not, Novak was still a rookie at _their_ department and Dean didn’t think it was right to put him on that big of a case. Then again, DC was substantially bigger than Newbury. Maybe Chuck had a point? Maybe he should at least try to get to know the guy before he passed on too much criticism.

* * *

The next day began with a briefing, and a pretty big one, too. Dean was going to sit next to Jo but when he saw the new guy had an empty chair beside him. He was a very unusual looking man, probably around Dean’s age with black hair and a _wide_ face. Dean couldn’t think of a better way to describe him. He wasn’t ugly but he wasn’t typical looking. He looked kind of like a foreigner. Either way, Dean plopped down beside him and asked, “Hey, you’re the new guy, right?”

“Yes. And you’re Detective Winchester, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s me. How’d you know?”

“Detective Shurley has pointed you out. It’s nice to meet you finally.” Novak held his hand out and Dean shook it firmly. “But I’m sorry, what’s your first name?”

“Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“And yours?”

Novak cleared his throat. “Castiel.”

“ _Castiel?_ What sort of name is that?” Detective Novak immediately looked embarrassed and Dean realized what he said came across as pretty rude. “Uh, sorry, it’s just that I’ve never heard it before. Are you American?”

Castiel nodded. “My parents picked an interesting name, that’s all,” he said rather quietly. Dean was impressed by how polite and mild mannered this guy was. “If you prefer, you can call me Cas. That’s what Detective Shurley calls me.”

“Cas? Yeah, that’s not bad,” Dean said with a grin. “Cas.”

Cpt. Singer entered the room shortly thereafter and began the briefing. He talked specifically about the Millside Murders and the latest tactic they came up with. Strangely enough, Jo was the one who thought of it, even though she wasn’t on the case per se.

“I’ve deduced that the killer is observing the Millside Bed and Breakfast very, very well. As I was trying to find synchronicity with the timing of the murders, I’ve realized that it only appears to be relevant to when newlyweds stay there. Within the last eight months, numerous families and single people have been at the Millside and have left unharmed. It’s only when a newlywed couple shows up. In fact I think it’s strange that they continue to book rooms.”

A couple people around the table agreed. Cas looked at Dean and whispered, “Many people think the murders are unrelated to the Bed and Breakfast since they haven’t actually occurred inside the building.” Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded, staring back at Cas. There was something about his sparkling, glassy blue eyes that hypnotized him.

“So,” Jo continued, pacing the front of the room slightly. “We have come up with a plan that should nip this case in the bud; two of our detectives will go undercover and pose as a newlywed couple staying in the Millside. Assuming our killer is still taking extensive note of the inn’s patrons, we should be able to figure this out—or at least get a couple leads.”

Instantly, Dean perked up. Going undercover as a newlywed couple? Jo’s idea? Jo leading the undercover efforts? Well, that sounded just perfect, right? Imagine that! Dean solves the murders, gets his big raise and wins the girl over.

“ _Dean?_ ”

He must have been staring too much. Cas leaned into his vision and waved his hand. “Dean? The briefing is over.”

“Oh!” Dean startled. “Right!” Without even saying bye to Novak or anything, he jumped up from his chair and chased after Jo. She was in the hallway talking to Cpt. Singer. “Hey, hey,” he interrupted.

“Hm?” Jo put her hands on her hips and smirked. “What? Did you daydream and miss something important?”

“Yeah—how did you get to be number one in this case?”

“Cpt. Singer liked what I thought of the report. Shurley and Novak are still working it, I’m just supervising.”

Dean looked at Singer who was smiling proudly. “I looked at the damned thing all day and didn’t get a lick of what she found in an hour,” the captain said. He patted Jo on the shoulder as he began to walk away. “Keep it up and I see good things for you.”

“Good things?!” Dean yelped. Jo clicked her tongue and him and said, “A raise, maybe?”

“Woah, woah, hey, listen!” the man continued, flustered. “This undercover couple, right? It’s gonna be you, huh? How about you and me?”

Jo laughed. “Seriously? You’re going to try _that_ with _this_?”

Dean looked dumbfounded. “Uh, yeah. I think we could make great headway. In the case, y’know.”

“That’s cute, Dean. Really cute.”

“What? I’ve done plenty of undercover work before. Remember that narcotics sting?”

Jo nodded. “That’s true, that’s true.”

“And the prostitution sting?”

“Right, of course.”

“I mean come on, I’m probably the most qualified detective for the job! Not trying to pat myself on the back here but I blend it fairly well with civilians.”

The woman pressed her lips together in thought. Then she nodded. “Yes, alright,” she said. Dean’s eyes lit up. “You’re right, you _are_ perfect for the job. I’ll have Cpt. Singer assign you for it. Let me go talk to him now.”

“With you?”

Jo began to walk away, looking over her shoulder at Dean with a wicked smile on her pretty lips. “We’ll see,” she said.

* * *

Now that he was officially part of the case, Dean had to do his part of research on it. He was going through the report and looking up everything he could pertaining to the Millside B&B. It had three rooms; two with twin beds and then the honeymoon suite. He had never been inside but looking at the pictures on the website made it fairly enticing. It was decorated rather _rustic Americana_ , with great deals of red and tan. The pictures weren’t good enough to see the small details but certainly sufficient for a general overview. All Dean could think about was him and Jo in that room together, pretending to be married and working on the case that would save lives more than anything he had done before. He wondered if fake sex would be a good idea, considering they would have to be as realistic as possible.

Jo approached him at his desk and tossed a couple papers down in front of him. He snapped out of his daydream and looked up at her. “Hey,” he said casually. “What’s this?”

“Shurley and I put together everything we need to start this out, all your fake info; when you got married, when you’ll be at the Bed and Breakfast. Oh, we’ve already made your reservations.”

Dean began to look through the paperwork. It was quite extensive. He wanted to compliment Jo on the work but then he realized that she was saying “you” and not “us.”

“Wait, you aren’t gonna be going undercover with me?” Dean asked, looking up with her with a rumpled forehead. Jo shook her head. “Read the paperwork,” she said and walked away. Dean frowned and turned his eyes back to the documentation:

“ **TWO DETECTIVES POSE AS MARRIED COUPLE IN ORDER TO LURE MILLSIDE MURDERER**

**Reservations to be made at Millside Bed and Breakfast from Saturday, September 20 th until Friday, September 26th.**

**Spouse 1:** _James Astin_

 **Date of Birth:** _February 10 th, 1977_

 **Place of Birth:** _Wichita, KS_

 **Detective Player:** _Dean Winchester_ ”

“Okay, okay,” Dean muttered to himself as he read. Jo’s tidy handwriting filled in all of the details, which were many. “James” had a lot to his name and Dean was going to have to learn it all and only in two days. Yes, two days. That was hardly any time, but then again they had to get in there before an unsuspecting couple did. He continued to read:

“ **Spouse 2:** _Michael Kingsley Astin_

 **Date of Birth:** _November 2 nd, 1975_

 **Place of Birth** : Los Angeles, CA

 **Detective Player:** Castiel Novak”

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Dean shouted. He blushed intensely and immediately got up from his chair, running down between the cubicles in search of Jo. He held the file tightly in his fist and shook it around. He found Jo standing casually with Chuck Shurley in the break room. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

“What?” Jo asked with a smug smile on her face. She knew exactly what he found.

“This!” Dean gasped. He opened the paper in his hand and pointed to Novak’s name. “ _This!!”_

“Novak is your undercover partner,” Jo said rather plainly. “You _did_ want this case, right?”

“R-right! But! Hold on! I’m not gay!”

Jo shrugged. “It’s undercover work, nobody said you’re actually gay.”

Dean blushed furiously behind his freckles. He wet his lips and tried to remain calm. “Okay, okay,” he said. “This is a joke, right? I mean, how’s Cas feel about this?”

“Detective Novak?” Jo asked, smirking again. She looked at the paper that Dean continued to point at. “He’s a good little soldier and is happy to do anything he has to in order to solve the case.”

“But…but…!”

“We can replace you, if you’d prefer.” She looked at Shurley. “I’m sure Chuck would be happy to help instead.” Chuck nodded. “And I know I’m not gay,” he added softly.

“No, I’ll do it.” Dean took on a sudden sense of urgency. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest unknowingly. “I’ll solve this case. I’ll solve it.”

* * *

He didn’t see Castiel that day but given the events at hand, he decided it would be best if he gave him a call once he got home. It was going to be awkward no matter what, but he _had_ to do a good job and that included getting to know him better.

“Hello?” Cas’ low, murmuring voice asked on the other end of line.

“Hey, Castiel. It’s Dean Winchester.”

“Ah. How are you, Dean?”

“Okay. So I guess you know the score and how it’s gonna go down, right?”

“Indeed. I appreciate your call and was debating doing the same.”

“It’s a little…weird, right?”

“It’s our job. I’m committed to doing it well. If I have the potential to stop these innocent lives from being lost then I don’t mind what discomfort I’ll endure to do so.”

Dean nodded even though Cas certainly couldn’t see him. “That makes sense.”

“Don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely. But I can’t help feel kinda awkward.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize. Anyway, our reservations at the inn are for Saturday at seven pm. That doesn’t give us much time to get to know each other first, and if we’re supposed to be convincing newlyweds, we really oughta be friendlier.”

“Yes, I concur completely. Would you like to go out during lunch tomorrow? Perhaps we can get better acquainted then.”

“Alright, makes sense. I’ll see you then.”

“Take care of yourself.”

“Bye, Cas.”

Dean hanged up the phone and tossed it into his bed. At least Cas wasn’t being a total weirdo about it. He was happy to be doing the job. Unfortunately for Dean, he couldn’t shake the feeling of discomfort.

As promised, they took their lunch break together on Friday. Jo and Chuck had given them some additional backstory, talking about how “Michael” and “James” had met. They brought it with them for lunch and Dean bitched about it the whole time. “It’s practically a crappy romance novel,” he groaned. They had picked a local sandwich place that Dean was especially fond of. “Jo must’ve really gone to town on it.”

“I believe Shurley wrote it.”

Dean took a big bite of roast beef and stared at Cas in disbelief. “Really?” he said, mouthful. Cas nodded and carefully sipped his side of soup. “Damn, never pegged him as the type.”

“People can be full of surprises, don’t you think?” Cas asked with a faint smile.

“Guess so. Anyway, tell me about DC. How was that?”

“Very difficult,” said Cas, the smile fading from existence. He retracted into his usual blank expression, crystal eyes fixed on the ceramic bowl before him. His spoon lightly touched against the rim. “I strictly worked homicide.”

“Oh,” Dean murmured. He let his voice fall quieter despite the restaurant booming with the lunch rush. “I get it. Scarred by what you’ve seen.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way you act,” Dean went on to explain. “This shy, wounded schoolboy attitude.”

“That certainly isn’t on purpose,” Cas replied rather quickly, his cheeks filling with pink all of the sudden. Dean cleared his throat real loud and took a sip of his root beer. It was awkward for a moment and they both seemed to realize that the next week was going to be difficult for a number of reasons.

“So I guess starting tomorrow we’ll be husband and wife. Or…husband and husband or something.” Dean’s comment certainly didn’t help ease any discomfort, but Cas took another spoon of soup and smiled a bit. “Husband and husband,” he corrected.

“Right.”

“Are you currently married?”

“Nope. You?”

“No.”

“Well I guess that gets rid of _some_ of the weird,” Dean said with a forced chuckle.

“Oh, absolutely,” Cas agreed. He finished his food and pushed the dishes to the side. His hands folded before him and he twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly. Dean shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth and watched Cas’ thumbs. “Not like we’re cheating or anything,” he said as he chewed. That didn’t ease any discomfort either.

“Mmm,” was all Cas replied with. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah.”

They both got up and promptly left the joint. Dean was feeling stranger now, since hanging out with Cas made him want to be friends. Why would that be strange? Because without taking the time to get close with him, he would have to jump straight into a fake marriage. It was weird. It was weirder than any of the other undercover work he had done prior.

The moment they got onto the sidewalk and began to walk back towards the station, Cas took a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and popped one into his mouth. Dean looked at him oddly. “You smoke?” he asked.

Cas lit the tip and puffed it gently. “Yes,” he answered very plainly. “I’m surprised you don’t.”

“Why?”

“Most cops do, you should know that.”

“Well, yeah, but I also like to stay in shape. Judging by your body I’d say you do, too. Why smoke?”

“Both of my parents did and I suppose it became second nature. I haven’t spent much time thinking about it.” Cas took a long drag and let the smoke billow out of his nostrils. Dean frowned and they kept walking. At one point they passed a beer and wine store, where Cas slowed down and peered into the window.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I’m just seeing what the specialty is this week.”

“Big wine drinker?”

“I’ll admit I can be a little bit of an asshole about it.”

Dean laughed. “How?”

Cas finished his cigarette and snuffed it out along the side of a nearby trashcan before dropping it inside. “I’ve studied it considerably and I suppose I grew a rather complex pallet for it. And don’t you agree that nothing quite beats a rich, white burgundy on a cool autumn evening?”

Dean looked at Cas like he was speaking another language. “Sure,” he agreed. “If that’s your sort of thing.”

“I’ll assume you don’t drink, either.”

“I like beer,” said Dean. They started to walk again. “Wine sometimes but I’m not picky. And of course I’ll have a shot of old Jack from time to time.”

Cas chuckled softly and threw a glance over to Dean, only to withdraw it immediately. They got to the station now and Dean let out a tense sigh. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, _Mr. Michael Astin_.”

“Mmh,” Cas hummed in agreement. “Yes, _Mr. James Astin_.” They parted ways for the rest of their shifts and Dean felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Fake wedding ring—check.

Fake ID—check.

Suitcase for six nights—check.

Fake husband…

 _Check_.

They had a rental car given to them, taken from out of state by James Astin that morning. The idea was that they came from North Carolina to get married and wanted some place special for their honeymoon. Dean made sure to memorize his whole _saga_ in time for the job to start.

The car was picked up at the station then Dean and Cas drove it down to the Millside B&B. From the outside it practically was a house; a big old colonial that had undergone some serious makeovers through the years. The grounds were kept pristinely, tucked behind a white picket fence that led guests to the gravelly parking around at the back. The yard had benches and a beautiful fountain where three cherubim stood in eternal play with urns and water that spilled from them, all of basking in the fading light of evening. After they parked, Cas got out and smiled at the fountain. “I like this,” he said.

“What?”

“All of this.”

Dean came around to his side and got their luggage from the rear door. He leaned close to Cas and muttered, “we’re here for work, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Cas replied rather seriously. He took his bags and they went around to the front door. Dean kept hearing Jo’s voice in his head saying, “ _Make sure you look convincing_ ” over and over, as she had told him numerous times at their briefing. As they stepped inside, Dean used his free hand to grab Cas’. The fingers he held lightly squeezed back and for a fleeting moment, Dean was happy that he had someone else there to be working on the case with.

“Oh!” A woman’s voice called out from the back. There was some rattling and then she came to the front. She wasn’t quite as old as Dean assumed the owner of such a place would be. “You must be my seven o’clock.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, that’s us.”

The woman went to a small desk in the hallway and began paging through a broad book. “Let’s see, let’s see, _right_. The Astins.” She looked up at them and smiled real big. “Pleasure to meet the happy couple. I’m Pamela.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Cas. Dean did the same in not so many words. He held Cas’ hand tightly while Pamela went through the spiel she had likely said a thousand times that year already. Everything about her seemed strange for an innkeeper; she was thin, spunky, energetic and appeared to dress more like she was about to attend a Rolling Stones revival.

“Coffee maker in the kitchen, feel free to use it. We have a breakfast every morning that starts at 8, but make sure you’re here ‘cause I only make it if I got people here at 8.”

“What’ya make?” Dean asked.

Pamela grinned and pulled a piece of laminated paper from her desk. It had a small menu on it that included waffles, eggs, a couple different breakfast meats and oatmeal. A few more sides were along the bottom. “And you cook it all yourself?”

“Sure do.”

“Pretty cool.”

“I think so,” Pamela agreed with a wink. “Not a bad gig. So you guys have the honeymoon suite, here’s the key—Anna’s out for the night but she made it up for you already. She’ll be back in the morning.”

“Anna?” Cas asked.

“Oh, my help. She does all of the room cleaning, laundry, that stuff. Redhead. You’ll see her.”

“Alright, cool.” Dean took the key and looked to Cas. “Well, um, honey, let’s get to our room, huh?”

“That sounds lovely.”

Pamela came around the desk and pointed to their bags. “Need any help?”

“No thanks,” said Dean. “We’ve got this. I appreciate it, though.”

“Sure thing. Ring me if you have any questions, I answer my line all night. Ah, and just so you know there’s one other guest here right now.”

“Cool. Thanks. We’ll see you for that breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds great,” Pamela said and clicked her tongue.

“Have a good night, Pamela,” Cas added before they disappeared upstairs.

The hallway was narrow and winding as a couple doors appeared. Some were blank and some were marked. At the very end was the honeymoon suite. “Here we are,” Dean said with a nervous chuckle. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. It looked just like the pictures online.

“This is nice,” said Cas. He put his suitcase on the pretty little desk against the corner and opened it up to get his necessaire out. Dean left his on the ground and yanked out a plastic bag that had a couple basic toiletries.

“Yeah, mellow vibe. God, can you imagine how many people have banged in here?” Dean shuddered at his own question, particularly when he realized that the most recent ones weren’t alive anymore.

“It happens,” was all Cas replied with. He sat on the bed and bounced it slightly. “Nice and firm,” he remarked in a pleasant, soft voice. Dean smiled to himself and went to the bathroom.

“Better check in with Jo and Singer— _ooh!_ ”

“What?” Cas looked over to the bathroom door and tried to see. Dean’s back was to him as he fumbled with something on the shelving unit beside the tub. “What is it?”

“Heheheh,” Dean giggled. “They’re definitely cleaning up with this honeymoon thing.”

“How so?” Cas decided he would have to get up and see for himself. On the shelf there was a basket that had a vial of rose scented bubble bath, a sachet of bath beads and bottle of champagne. “Oh, my,” Cas remarked softly when he saw it. “That’s certainly generous of them.”

“Yeah no shit. Did you see how much the room costs?” Cas shook his head and Dean just smirked. “But no condoms.”

“Well this isn’t a motel. And either way, you would think that if you needed them so badly you would come prepared.” Dean shrugged at Cas’ comment. He picked up the champagne and looked it over.

“Class stuff, eh?”

“Indeed,” Cas said with a faint smile. “I’m impressed. She likely has a deal with a local dispensary.”

“Think so?”

“It would make sense.”

“We should drink it.”

“Why? We’re here for work, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumped. “That’s true.”

“And besides, I’m really not a big fan of carbonation. I’d have to be loaded already to have a taste of that, high quality or not.”

Dean shook his head happily and began to get washed it. Sure it was early, but they had to set up their computers, check in with Jo and keep on other side projects they were doing. In addition, all of the notes they already made in their heads about the place had to be written down so that they could readjust the plan every day.

They made an early night but an even earlier morning—getting up before 8 was something that Dean didn’t normally do, but he really wanted to try Pamela’s homemade breakfast. It was unclear to him how Cas felt about the alarm going off at seven until it did so and Cas was already awake. They kept to their sides of the bed quite well through the night and remained silent about the sleeping arrangements.

Dean reached out from beneath the covers and clicked the alarm off with a loud grunt. He yawned, struggled to sit up and saw that the bed was empty. “Hey, C—Michael? Mikey?”

“Yes?” Cas called out from the bathroom.

“Oh, just making sure you were here.”

“I’ve just woken up.”

“Y-yeah, me, too.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower before breakfast.”

“Sure.”

The bath turned on then conked and went into shower mode. Dean groggily rolled out of bed and stretched his back, popping his neck as he did so. Soft light was coming in through the coral curtains and it made Dean smile. It turned out that the windows were French doors and there was a small balcony out there. But then the mood was spoiled when his phone rang.

“Yeah?”

“Good morning, James.”

“Jo. Why’re you calling so early?”

“We all assumed you’d get up for the breakfast.”

“You know me too well.”

“Maybe. How’s _Mr._ Astin doing?”

“Not bed. We settled in pretty good. It’s a nice joint, I like it.”

“Don’t get too caught up in the vibe. Remember, you’re there for work. At any rate, I just want to give you a reminder that we have eyes on the building at all times and we’re watching not only what’s going on inside, but what _you_ guys are up to. Cpt. Singer says that you _have_ to stay in character and you _must_ make it look convincing. Pay attention to peoples’ body language and if they’re giving you any hints that they don’t believe your authenticity as a couple, correct it.”

“Right-o,” Dean said, a little uneasily. The shower turned off.

“Hey, it can’t be that hard, right?” As Jo spoke, Cas carefully opened the bathroom door and crept out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He snuck over to his bag, whispering notions of forgetting his something-or-other. “And you want to solve the case and get your big raise, hmm?”

“Y-yeah,” Dean stuttered. He happened to turn his head and catch a glimpse of Cas. Last night, he noticed that Cas had a pretty well-toned body when he stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt, but seeing it nearly bare was a different thing all together. He was almost jealous of his v-lines.

“Hello-o?”

“Huh?”

“I guess you don’t care about that raise after all.”

“What?! I do! All eyes on it!”

“Hahaha! Alright! Well, try to act natural—for a newlywed gay couple, that is—and enjoy the day. Keep in touch but also be like newlyweds! Enjoy yourselves. Capt. Singer ordered it.”

“Err, okay. Sure thing. I’ll talk at you later.”

Dean hanged the phone up and Cas had already gone back to the bathroom, gotten dressed and come out. “You can use it, now,” he said. Dean pressed his lips together and nodded in approval.

Right on time for eight o’clock, Dean and Cas came down to the dining room. Pamela was in the kitchen and a woman they didn’t recognize sat at the table as well. She was thin but had a fat face and a smug smile on it. “You must be the newlyweds,” she said very slowly. The guys sat down at the table and Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah, that’s us. I’m James. This is Michael.”

“Meg. I’m also staying here. Nice to meet you two.”

Pamela walked in and asked what they wanted to drink, which Cas replied “just coffee, please” and Dean agreed. Meg already had a glass of ice water. “Everything going alright between you?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. He looked at Cas and tried to stay cool. “Sure it is.”

“Mmm,” was all Meg hummed.

“Don’t hassle ‘em!” Pamela called out from the kitchen. Something sizzled and smelled great. “You boys want any bacon?”

“Oh, God yes,” Dean groaned hungrily. He wet his lips at the very thought and Pamela laughed. She popped in quickly to give them their coffee. “You need sugar or milk?” she asked.

“Nope,” said Dean.

“I’m fine,” said Cas. Meg chuckled.

“Alright, let me grab that bacon. What else would you like?”

“Hmmm,” Cas hummed pensively, thumbing over that little laminated menu. “A bowl of yogurt, your fresh fruit, two pieces of whole wheat toast and a soft boiled egg. If that isn’t too much trouble.”

“None at all,” said Pamela. “What about you, freckles?” Cas smiled at her comment.

“Uhh, how ‘bout a cheese omelet and a couple slices of toast.”

“Whole wheat like your man here?” Dean shook his head. “White.”

“Can do. Be back in a jiff.”

Before the rest of their food came out, Pamela brought a big platter of delicious looking bacon and set it on the table. Meg snatched several pieces and ate them lazily as she watched Dean and Cas. Cas passed on the bacon and just sipped his coffee, but Dean hadn’t been offered so much fried pig at the Newbury Police Department’s expense in _ever_ , so he was going rather hog wild you could say (eheheh…).

“No bacon for angel face?” Meg asked, tilting her head.

“No,” said Cas. He continued to sip from the mug, using both hands and blinking slowly. “But the coffee is lovely. You should try a cup.”

“Uh-uh, not for me.”

“Very well.”

Then Pamela brought the rest of their food. Dean’s omelet was huge and full of hot cheese, while Cas’ food was nicely arranged and bursting with color. Dean was pretty impressed at Pamela’s cooking skills. She didn’t seem to be the type.

“So,” Meg picked up again with her casual, snide way of speaking. She rubbed grease off of her fingers on a paper napkin and stared at the two men. “Are you sure you’re married?”

That was like an alarm going off in Dean’s head. He had to do everything he could not to panic and show _zero_ signs of distress. His heart raced. He looked at Cas. He looked at Meg. He looked at Cas again. “Well duh, of course we are,” he said quickly, eyes falling to Cas’ food. He had to convince this woman and convince her fast. She needed to believe that Dean was crazy about the fellow detective beside him. He had to convey that every little move Cas made was worthy of undying affection; the way he took his coffee black but drizzled honey all over his yogurt. How he used a knife a fork to cut his toast. The funny way he smiled the lifted just one side of his lips. And the sparkle in his eyes. “Michael means everything to me,” Dean hummed. “Right, Mikey?”

Cas looked at him and sensed the fear in Dean’s eyes. He set down his fork and suddenly grabbed Dean’s face with both hands. He planted a big kiss square on his lips and held it for a moment, eyes closed, hands lightly gripped. Dean closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss. It was over in an instant but Dean and Cas stared at each other for a moment afterwards. Focused on Dean, Cas said to Meg, “James is the most important thing to me.”

“HA!” Meg suddenly laughed. “You two are something else.”

“Huh?” Dean said, snapping out of what had just happened. He looked at Meg and blinked. “What’d’ya mean?”

“I was just kidding. I’ve _never_ seen two people more in love. Just the way to stare at each other like the whole damned world revolves around the other. Mmh.” She smirked and got up from the table. “You boys are lucky to have that kind of love, you know.”

* * *

The day was spent in town, pretending to be a couple. They didn’t do a very good job, though, and the PD eyes on them noticed. Holding hands was easy. That became a habit right away. Everything else was still too difficult. When they walked around the lake, they just held hands and muttered quietly to each other. There were still several inches between them. For dinner they brought Chinese takeout back to the B&B and ate it on the bed.

“Pass me those dumplings, James.”

“Sure, Mikey.”

They practiced using their fake names as much as possible so it would come as second nature. Cas took the box and pulled a fat, steamed dumpling out with chopsticks. When he bit into it, some juice sprayed out and got onto his shirt. “Aah!”

“Hot?”

“No, no, just…just irritating.” Cas grumbled to himself as he dabbed the grease up with a couple napkins. He shook his head while he did so. Dean watched but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Damn it. Can’t a guy just eat with his fake husband? Sheesh.” He set his plastic fork into the container of lo mein he was chowing on and left it on the nightstand. “Hello?”

“Winchester!” It was Capt. Singer on the other line. He didn’t sound very happy.

“Hey, boss. How’s it going?”

“Now I just heard from Detective Harvell and I ain’t happy about what I heard!”

“Why’s that?” Dean swallowed stiffly. What now?

“They were watching you today, you know.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And they said you guys weren’t playing the part _at all_ good enough! I can’t have that!”

“Sorry, sorry. This is a _really_ hard thing to pull off.”

“Dang it, Winchester!” Singer sounded pretty heated. “I don’t care how hard it is! There’re lives on the line here! Now you two start making with the happy couple or you’re _fired!_ ” The phone call ended immediately.

“Damn,” Dean cursed softly. He tossed his phone onto the bed and looked at Cas. “We’re fucking up big time.”

“I heard,” Cas said with a solemn sigh. “We need to do better.”

Dean cleared his throat and laced his fingers together. “Well uh,” he began quite timidly. “Well it was pretty good when you kissed me over breakfast.”

“Was it?” Cas asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah, definitely. Had that other guest fooled real good.”

“It’s just acting.”

“I know. And we gotta act more.”

They both looked at each other briefly and then turned away. Dean cleared his throat again, slightly louder this time. “We could uh, we could _practice_.”

“Practice?”

“Acting, y’know. For work. ‘Cause this is work.” Dean began to blush hard and when he quickly snuck another peek at Cas he saw that he was, too. It was awkward for them both.

“That makes sense.”

“Okay. So uh, let’s just practice…practice kissing.”

Dean slid closer to Cas and got close to his face. His heart raced. It was easy when Cas did it to him out of the blue, but intentionally going in for a kiss was completely different. Cas’ pretty blue eyes gazed at him and his soft, pale lips parted. Dean looked his face up and down a few times and kept _almost_ going in for a kiss, but every time he started, he moved back.

“I mean, it’s just acting,” he said, mostly just to reassure himself. “I’m not gay, y’know.”

“I know,” Cas said in a mere whisper. “It _is_ just acting. So, so kiss me, James.”

“Right. Just a practice kiss. I’m gonna practice kissing you.” Dean took a deep breath and slowly put his trembling hands on Cas’ shoulders. The fabric of his shirt felt nice beneath his flesh. He relaxed slightly but kept his eyes fixed on Cas’ blue orbs. Then Dean finally leaned in a put a soft, quick kiss right on those pretty lips. They made a tiny smacking sound and he moved about an inch away. His eyes closed and he wasn’t sure if Cas’ were still open or not. “Just a practice kiss,” Dean muttered again. He ran his hands down Cas’ chest and slipped them under his arm so he could wrap around him to pull him closer. “And I’m gonna practice putting my arms around you.”

“I’m going to practice putting _my_ arms around _you_ ,” Cas copied, arms going around Dean’s shoulders. They hugged and moved in for a second kiss, but this time it was much longer. Their lips parted. Their tongues touched. Dean got swept up in the moment and squeezed Cas tight and a little moan came out. Upon hearing the noise, Dean broke the kiss and moved back. His eyes opened and he stared at Cas, but _his_ eyes were still closed. He moaned again as if he beckoned Dean to come back. “One more practice,” he whispered. Dean couldn’t resist. He went back. He went back and kissed Cas even hotter this time. Their breathing quickened and tongues bat against each other. Cas moaned louder this time but Dean took that as a compliment. But then…

Then the boner came.

“Aah!” Dean yelped. He let go of Cas and backed away as if he had just been stabbed. Cas looked concerned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“N-nothing. Sorry! Too much practicing. W-we can practice some other time.” Acting like a freak, Dean quickly ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. _I’m not gay, I’m not gay, I’m not gay_ , he kept thinking to himself. He brushed his teeth real fast then came back and immediately went to bed. “Night!” he shouted. Cas sat there and stared at Dean for a bit until he decided he should go to sleep as well.

* * *

Dean woke up in the most embarrassing of ways. Although they fell asleep on opposite sides, he must have rolled over at some point and tossed one of his arms across Cas’ back (he was sleeping on his stomach) and had his head propped up, drooling on his shirt. Dean startled awake and slipped away from Cas as soon as he realized what was happening. He brushed himself off and got out of bed. His shower must have woken Cas up because when he came up, the French doors were open and Cas was not there. He could smell cigarette smoke faintly.

“Hey, C—Mikey?” Dean stepped out onto the porch, running his fingers through his short haircut. Cas was on the porch with a cigarette in his hand, staring out over the town. “You sleep okay?”

“Yes, thank you for asking.” Cas’ voice sounded a little stern and now Dean was worried. Did he fuck up last night? Did they go too far? If that was too far, how would they manage to keep the civilians convinced and ultimately stop Dean from being fired?

“That’s cool,” said Dean. He glanced down at his feet and gently kicked at the boards that made up the porch floor. “You wanna have Pamela’s breakfast again?”

“That sounds lovely. I enjoyed it very much yesterday.” Now Cas took a long drag on his cigarette and the smoke surrounded him. Dean just stood there, heart a thumping.

“It was pretty good. Chick knows how to make a mean omelet, I tell you what.”

Cas chuckled. He snuffed his smoke into an ashtray that sat on the railing then turned and smiled at Dean. That smiled saved everything. Dean smiled, too. “I’ll get dressed and we can head down there.”

“Cool.”

Cas did just that and they went to the dining room. Breakfast was about the same, only this time Meg was absent. Cas asked where she was and Pamela said, “Had some early business to attend.”

“It sounds like you know her relatively well,” Cas remarked.

“I do. She stays pretty regularly. Her job’s in Northern Virginia but sometimes she has to come down here. Always stays with me.”

“That’s nice.”

“What’s she do?” Dean asked.

“IT.”

“Really? Didn’t seem like the type.”

“I know, right?” Pamela’s voice got a little quieter. “Looks like the type that’d be working in a porn shop, and I don’t mean the girl in the booth!” She laughed and winked. Dean also had a few chuckles and wished that he was allowed to flirt. Cas on the other hand was drinking his coffee emotionlessly. “So you boys got plans today?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out,” said Cas. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Aw, heck. Give me a second, I’ll help you out.” Pamela got up and dashed out of the room. Dean leaned over the table and was about to ask Cas something when another lady came in. She was a skinny and fair redheaded young girl who smiled meekly at them. Dean slipped back into his seat and smiled at her.

“Hello,” she said softly. “I was wondering you wanted me to make your room up?”

Dean shook his head. Again, he wished he was allowed to flirt. “Not today, but thanks.”

“Okay. I just wanted to be sure. Thank you.”

As shyly as she came in, she left. Dean looked at Cas and shrugged, but before he could say anything, Pamela returned with a couple fliers in her hands. She put them down on the table and pointed. “There ya go,” she said. “Some brochures for sightseeing in the area. There’s bound to be something you guys can agree on.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Cas said with a nod. He set down his coffee and began to paw through them. “James? What do you think?”

“Whatever makes you happy, _honey_.”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed happily and started to read a few. There were all sorts of things ranging from hiking trails to ghost tours. He pondered all of them.

“What’re you thinking?” Dean asked. Cas kept reading and the landline at the inn rang.

“Whoops!” Pamela yelped. “Gotta get that. You guys can keep those if you want.”

“Thank you,” said Cas. Pamela clucked her tongue and sprang over into the kitchen. “James? How about this one?” Cas passed a flier over the table. It was titled _Historical Graveyards_. Dean smiled sweetly to himself when he saw it. Sure, he knew all the sights, but it occurred to him that in the few weeks that Cas had been on the force, he likely had very little chance to see the touristy stuff.

“We can do that,” Dean said. “You’ll like it.”

But then they lowered their voices when they happened to overhear a bit of Pamela’s phone call. She was talking quietly and in a tone that wasn’t like the one she seemed to normally carry. “ _I know…I told you, by the end of the week…yes…I know…right…no, no, don’t. You don’t have to…_ ” It went on and on like that. She sounded worried. Dean raised his eyebrows and tipped his chin towards the door out of the dining room. They got up quietly and left. In fact, they went on with the rest of their day at that point.

“What do you suppose she was talking about?” Cas asked once they were safely in the rental car.

“Could be anything, I guess. But it was weird how worried she sounded, right?”

“Absolutely. I agree with you. Should we tell Cpt. Singer?”

“Nah, not yet,” said Dean. He started the engine and began to back out of the parking lot. “Let’s use our brains and put those detective skills to work first. After all, we aren’t here to just observe and report, right? We’re doing the dirty work for them, so let’s do it.”

“Right,” Cas agreed with a single nod. He gently slipped his fingers around Dean’s arm as he drove. When Dean looked over at him, Cas simply said, “practice.”

So they went about their graveyard tour with relative ease. It may have seemed strange for a newlywed couple to go look at graveyards and that thought absolutely occurred to Dean, but he actually thought that Cas would enjoy it. And he did. He took a couple pictures and mumbled about some of the famous names they saw.

“What would you do if you were just married?” Dean asked Cas in a soft whisper once their private tour had seemed to come to a close. Cas pondered for a moment. “A romantic dinner, I think.”

That made sense. That made a lot of sense. It was about that time of day, too, so they drove off to a little Italian joint they found. It looked nice from the outside and once they went in and got a table, it seemed even nicer. Maybe even a little too nice.

“How ‘bout a drink?” Dean asked, looking at the wine list. “It’s your thing, after all.”

“Heh, yes, that’s true. Can I see that?”

“Sure.” Dean handed it to Cas and glanced it over.

“Ahh.”

“Hmm?”

“This is a good list. I think I’ll have a glass of Zinfandel.”

So Cas got his wine, they shared a bruschetta and then had their entrees. By the time the food was done, (which was delicious by the way) Cas had downed five glasses of wine and was acting a little bubbly. He blushed constantly and giggled at Dean’s sassy chatter with the waiter.

“Alright, you ready to go?”

“Mmm. Yes. I’m tired.”

“Me, too.”

Dean left a tip on the table and they were on their way. They shuffled into the car and Cas sat back in his chair with a grin. “What’s funny?” Dean asked.

“This job,” he said.

“What about it?”

“It’s very interesting.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.” He kept glancing over at Cas and smiling. It was nice to see him relax so much. Dean sighed happily and drove them back to the inn. He took the same spot and they went inside. Cas was bouncing a little and tugging on Dean’s arm. “Doin’ alright there?”

“Mmm, yes,” Cas purred. He kept nudging into Dean and pulling his arm. Dean couldn’t help but giggle. Cas seemed so different, so natural. They went upstairs together and Dean went ahead to the room.

“How ‘bout we open that champagne?”

“Alright,” Cas agreed. As Dean disappeared into the honeymoon suite, Cas got lost and ended up opening the wrong room. It wasn’t a guest room and what he saw was a little shocking. He stared and upon realizing it wasn’t the right one, he backed out and closed the door gently before hobbling off to the honeymoon suite.

“Where’d you go?” Dean asked. He came out of the bathroom with the bottle of champagne in his hands.

“I went into the wrong room. I think I may have a little too much to drink.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure you wanna try this?”

Cas nodded and plopped down onto the bed. “It’s a good brand,” he said. “Go ahead and open it.”

“Alrighty.” Dean grasped the bottle firmly in his hands and popped the top with a great _pow!_ It spilled out a little onto the floor and Dean cursed. “Need a glass, need a glass!”

“Over there!” Cas shouted, pointing to a longer table against the wall that had some glasses on it. Dean dashed over to it and poured out some champagne into them. With the foam calmed down, he set the bottle down and took up the glasses.

“Here you go,” he said to Cas.

“Thank you,” Cas grinned. He sniffed the champagne and took a small sip. You could physically see the bubbles affecting him. “Oooh…it’s lovely!”

“Oh, yeah?” Dean said, smiling. He took a cautious sip and then licked his lips. “Sure is.” He sat down next to Cas on the bed and sipped the champagne more. Cas giggled.

“This is _fine_ ,” Cas cooed. “Mmm.” He looked at Dean and smiled wickedly.

“You like it?”

“Oh, certainly. Don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Dean finished his glass then poured another one. He topped of Cas’, too. “Thank you.”

“Sure.”

Cas seemed to be happy with just the two, but Dean decided he’d finish the whole bottle. It made him feel delicious all over. His limbs were tingling. Cas sat on bed and gazed at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Dean suddenly started to laugh. He put down the empty glass and cracked his back. Cas was still staring at him. His laughter stopped. “What?” he asked again.

“Even though this case is very serious,” Cas began, speaking softly. “I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said with a nod. “You’re a pretty nice guy to spend time with. Glad to know you’re at least enjoying the fun parts.”

“I am.”

Dean took a deep breath and stared at Cas. “Gotta take the good with the bad, right?” He said, laughing nervously. Cas nodded. His eyes were shiny, shiny blue. So pretty and like oceans. Dean lowered his voice and said, “Maybe we can practice those kisses again?”

“I’d like that,” Cas replied in a tiny whisper. Then he blushed. “I mean, I think that’s smart.”

“Y-yeah, me, too. So. Yeah. More practice.”

It was easier to begin because of the alcohol. Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and pressed their lips together, just chastely at first but it soon grew quite hot. Cas pawed at Dean’s chest and tugged on the fabric of his shirt, all the while their heads twisted and turned to get closer and closer. Their lips opened and their tongues began to bat, Cas moaning and Dean letting loud grunts come out of his nose.

The kiss continued to grow and soon they were embracing tightly as their smooth-shaven faces rubbed and rubbed together. Then Dean pulled on Cas more and Cas slid into Dean’s lap. His strong thighs squeezed at Dean’s hips and the kiss went on and on. Cas moaned louder as he started to grind his crotch against Dean’s. There was no use in hiding their twin boners. This was happening and it was happening fast.

“Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Ah-ah, _James_ , remember?” Dean chortled as he tried to catch his breath. His head was swimming and he was too far away from reality to stop and think at all. Then Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s ear and whispered, “I want to suck your cock.”

Dean blushed more and almost put the brakes on, but in the heat of the moment he grinned and said, “then suck my cock.”

That was the perfect invitation for Cas. He suddenly slid down all the way to the floor and propped himself up on his knees. He took Dean’s fly in his hands and unzipped it, pulling out the massive, throbbing cock like a sword. Dean gasped as the cool air wrapped around it but then Cas’ warm, wet tongue touched the tip and he was in a whole new heaven.

He lay back on the back and smiled, thrusting his hips up at Cas’ face slowly. Staring at the ceiling his vision began to blur and blur as Cas fit his wide mouth around the fat cock, slowly pulling it inside his mouth. It felt good. No, no; it felt _great_. A firm hold around the base and wet, sloppy sucks at the top and along the length of the shaft sent ecstatic shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he moaned. Precum was dribbling for sure, but Cas didn’t mind. He lapped it up and kept working like he was being paid. “Daaaaamn…”

Dean’s hands reached down and began to play with Cas’ hair. It was so soft and inviting, he wanted to run his fingers through the short tufts forever, thrusting his firm hips and driving that monster cock into Cas’ beautiful mouth.

“Gonna cuuuuum,” Dean groaned, arching his back. “I’m gonna CUM!”

Cas sucked hard and happily swallowed the thick load that blasted into his throat. Dean gasped and gasped, eyes pressed close real tight and face flushed red hot. His cock throbbed a few times and then his whole body went limp. He let his hands fall from Cas’ face and plop onto the mattress.

“Fuck…”

Cas was still drunk and giggly as he packed Dean’s deflating pecker away. He put a few kisses on it then zipped him up and rolled onto the bed. “Under the covers, _James_ ,” Cas cooed.

“Right, right,” Dean said. He fumbled out of his clothes. “Didn’t need to zip up…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Dean climbed under the covers and relaxed against the soft pillow. He smiled. What a great blowjob. Cas’ arms crept up behind him and he felt the man lay his head against his back. Dean smiled.

* * *

It took a couple moments upon waking up for Dean to realize what had happened the night before. He turned over and saw that once again, Cas was gone. Head groggy, he forced himself to get up since he saw the clock and noted they had twenty minutes if they wanted to make breakfast. The French doors were open so Cas must have been on the porch. And then he remembered.

What do you do after an incident like that? It seems only proper to _somehow_ address it. Can you really just go about your day pretending nothing happened? Likely not, and Dean knew that. He was certain that Cas would pull him into the carpet about it and he’d have to figure a way to talk out of it. “I know we made out and you gave me oral sex, but no homo, right?” Dean shook his head as he considered the options.

“I found something very interesting last night,” Cas said when Dean took his first steps onto the thin balcony. He was drinking water from one of the glasses they used last night and smoking a cigarette slowly. Dean took a deep breath and asked in a soft voice, “Oh, uh, yeah? What was it?”

“When I came into the wrong room by accident, I could have sworn I saw…ah, it was rather odd. I can’t make any assumptions based on what I saw in my drunken stupor, but I want to examine it further.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Dean said. His heart leaped. Cas wasn’t going to talk about what they did afterward? Not thinking, he decided that _he_ would have to mention it. “That was good acting last night.” The moment the words slipped out he wanted to shoot himself for saying so. Cas buckled and nearly dropped his cigarette down to the backyard. “ _Right_ ,” he agreed, biting his lower lip. “I thought so, as well…”

They said nothing more on the incident and went about their day. Breakfast was about the same with Pamela running back and forth as she made delicious food for them. But after that, Cas really wanted to sneak into that extra room and pry around. They had to think of a way to make sure nobody would see, and that was very tricky since you never knew where Pamela might be. But when breakfast finished, Meg came down from her room too late and began talking to the owner quite extensively. She complained oversleeping and missing eight o’clock, and then she said it was going to rain tomorrow and she would stay for another day, things like that.

“You should bend the rules just this once and make her breakfast anyway,” Cas suggested as Pamela cleared their plates.

“Well,” Meg interjected before Pamela could answer. “I wouldn’t want to bother you or cause a _disturbance_.”

“No, no, you’re right, Michael,” Pamela agreed with a cheeky grin. “I’ve got nothing better to do so why not? Meg, take a seat.”

“Your kindness is unfathomable,” Meg purred as she took her usual chair by the window. It was hard to tell if she was sarcastic or not.

“Well, we have some—private time we need,” Dean said, getting up from the table. Meg smirked.

“I bet you do,” she said. “With all that racket last night I’m sure you want another round.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas smiled. Knowing that the women would be busy for a couple minutes, Dean and Cas retreated upstairs. Luckily they managed to run into the maid, Anna, who upon asking, “May I change your room today?” the men agreed yes and she immediately set to work. Dean watched her as she walked around.

“Alright,” he whispered. “Everyone’s busy now. Which room was it?”

“Here,” said Cas, pointing to the door beside them. I ask you to stand here and keep guard as I take a look.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Cas slipped into the room carefully. It didn’t take long and he poked his head out to ask, still in a gravelly whisper, “Is it clear?”

“Well yeah,” Dean replied, his whisper breaking. “I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”

“I’m simply checking. Come inside with me.”

“What? Why?”

“You must see what I’ve found.”

They both entered the tiny room and shut the door behind them. Cas had a flashlight that he shone over the objects that they found so that no light could be seen running beneath the door. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight; It was almost more of a closet than a spare bedroom and all it had in it was a tiny desk and a couple cardboard boxes along the floor. Cas went to the desk and pointed at the papers that lay on top. Information on all of the murders that happened in the B&B, not to mention local newspaper clippings that discussed them and possible theories on the murderer.

Right when Dean was thinking that Pamela likely kept these so she had tabs on what happened, they found something else. Cas slid open the drawers on the desk to reveal a metal pipe and a pistol. They looked at each other and winced. By this point, both of them knew well that the theory on how the victims were murdered involved bullet wounds and bludgeons to the head.

After a clean sweep of the room they carefully stepped out. Still no sign of anybody and the “I’m Cleaning!” sign was still hanging around the honeymoon suite’s doorknob. Not for long, though, because Anna was nearly done. She pushed her crate of cleaning surprise out and nodded to the men softly.

“Thanks,” said Dean, but Anna just nodded again and passed them. He shrugged and went back into their room. They made sure to lock it then Dean began to pace. “I knew it,” he said. “I knew there was something weird about Pamela.”

“Yes, it certainly makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, absolutely. That’s why she doesn’t seem like a woman who would run a bed and breakfast—she _isn’t_. What’s wrong with her?”

“I believe that’s up to the jury to decide.”

“Right, right. Okay, so we need to get Singer and Jo into the loop here. We have to get a warrant to legally search that room and use the evidence against her. Gotta think about this…”

“Mmhm,” Cas agreed. He sat down on the bed. “Should we call them now?”

“No, not yet. We have to get some better leads first. If Pamela is doing this then there’ll be more here than the murder weapons and a couple articles.”

“Indeed.”

“We just have to make sure nobody suspects we’re cops, y’know?”

“Absolutely.”

“Now that we’re prying more, it’ll be harder to keep that a secret.”

“Yes.”

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Cas, who sat there on the bed with a very innocent look in his eyes. “You think Anna might know something?” Dean asked.

“It’s possible. She does appear to carry a great burden, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’s sort of got a funny vibe to her. Maybe I’ll try to chat her up.”

“And what will I do?”

“Stay here and act like a newlywed.” Dean chuckled a bit and left Cas alone. He hunted Anna down getting ready to clean Meg’s room. “Hey, I gotta talk to you.”

“Huh?” Anna asked, looking like a deer in the headlights (or was that just how her face looked?).

“I mean, can I talk to you?”

“I guess…”

“I’m just, well, see I’m sort of a local crime buff. Half the reason me and my husband are staying here is because of the uh, y’know, _murders_.”

“Shh!” Anna hissed, looking like someone might bludgeon or shoot her if they overheard. She backed into the room and motioned for Dean to follow. “Come in here.” Her working sign was put around the door knob and she locked it.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked.

Anna put her thin, pale finger over Dean’s lips and got close to him. She whispered with a slight lisp, “You have to be careful what you say because she could hear.” Dean nodded. “I know you aren’t a crime buff and I know you aren’t really married.”

“Huh?” Dean asked around the finger. His heart pumped fast.

“You’re both detectives, right?” Dean couldn’t properly answer. “It’s okay, I know. You’re here to solve the murders. I saw you go into that little room earlier.”

“How?!”

“I know this place better than Pamela. That door has a funny sound to it, even if it’s opened very slowly.”

“Shit…”

“It’s okay! I don’t think Pamela knows.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Alright. Then tell me what you know.”

“Am I going to be in trouble?”

“Not if you talk to me honestly.”

“Okay,” Anna said with a nod. She took her hand off of Dean’s face and closed her eyes momentarily. “I started working here when I was sixteen, before Pamela owned it. She bought it up just two years ago. Everything was fine for a while, but…but then she got into debt real bad. She had trouble paying me.”

“Why’d you think she’d kill people? It couldn’t possibly be just for the money.”

“I don’t know, I can’t figure that out. In fact I don’t even have concrete proof that she’s doing it, but I know she is. I can tell. Once the first couple was murdered, she had no problem paying me. The place was doing really well, even though the crime that went down.”

“But they weren’t actually murdered in the building, right?”

“I think they _were_ ,” Anna admitted, widening her eyes. “I’ve done everything I can to keep my distance from it, but I can’t help but pick out things here and there. I know something that I’m sure will give your case the boost it needs.”

“What’s that?”

Her voice fell into an even softer whisper now, so quiet that Dean could barely hear it. “ _I can’t tell you exactly, but look under the rug in the foyer_.”

Dean nodded. “Alright. I will. If that’s what he need, then I owe you.”

“Please, I don’t want to be involved. Can I claim innocent?”

“If you get taken to court you can’t legally lie, but hopefully we won’t need that.”

Anna sighed. “I understand.”

“Anything else?”

“No.” Dean went to leave the room but then Anna changed her mind and reached out to grab his arm. “Wait,” he said. Dean stopped.

“What?”

“Are you really gay?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. He looked at her and slowly, carefully shook his head no. A tiny smile went over Anna’s lips and she stepped a little closer to him. “I didn’t think so,” she said, looking him over. “And you’re so handsome, too.”

“Hey, listen,” Dean said, his voice sounding alarmingly serious. “If this wasn’t work, I’d probably fuck your brains out. But I got a job to do, okay? I can’t—I’m sorry.”

Anna looked embarrassed and turned around. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Again, if it wasn’t work—“

“I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t…ah…it’s okay, just don’t worry about. And thanks again…”

Dean felt bad as he left the room. He took a deep breath, closed the door then went to go tell Cas how it went down.

“Under the rug in the foyer?”

“Yeah, that’s what she said.”

“I suppose the best thing we can do is check.”

The two men agreed and made their way downstairs. They cleared the scene then went to the long rug that went from the front door, all the way to the bottom of the staircase. Cas knelt down and lifted one end. “I don’t see anything here,” he said. Dean checked the other side and made the same note. “What do you think she could have meant, then?”

“Not sure…” Dean hummed to himself as he checked underneath a couple spots. They kept a close eye out for Pamela during this time but luckily she was nowhere to be seen. It was creepy to be staying somewhere and know perfectly well that a killer was there.

“Oh!” Cas suddenly exclaimed. Dean rushed over to where he was, pointing at the underside of the rug.

“I’ll be damned.”

There was a great bit spot of what appeared to dried blood. Cas took a little plastic bag and the head of an X-ACTO knife from his pocket and began to scrape the blood off. “Keep watching,” he muttered to Dean as he worked.

“Right, right,” Dean said. His eyes and ears remained fixed on any subtle movement within the house. It didn’t take Cas long and he was done. He set the rug down and held the bag in his hand. “We should take this to the crime lab immediately.” Dean agreed and they were off.

* * *

 

“I’ll put a rush on this to get done,” Jo said as she took the baggie from Cas. “Hopefully we’ll be able to ID it before anything changes. If it comes up positive for one of the murder victims…well…I’m surprised they happened there.”

“Then we’re gonna get a warrant to search,” said Dean. He didn’t want to tell her just yet about the evidence they found, since it could look real bad on his side that they were snooping without legal jurisdiction to do so. “But I think the owner might be behind this.”

“How else?” Cas asked.

“Exactly.”

“I’m going to send this off and report to Cpt. Singer,” said Jo. “Hang tight and wait until we get those results, alright? This charade will be over soon.”

“Cool,” Dean said rather blankly. He turned to Cas and offered to go for fast food. They agreed and ate in the car before getting back to the Millside B&B, but not before picking up a case of beer.

The atmosphere there was now incredibly tense. Dean and Cas simply had to continue on in their fake romance while Pamela hustled and bustled about the place, completely oblivious to the plans in action. Cas was unsettled and seemed to be quite disturbed by the time evening came around.

“You okay?” Dean called out, turning off his laptop for the night. Cas was on the porch, holding a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. When Dean came out to check on him since there was no reply, he saw that the man was staring out over the town with horror. “What’s up with you?”

“We’re on the brink of stopping something very important,” said Cas, his voice somehow more distant and cool than normal. He took a long drag on his smoke then gave it plenty of time to blow from his nostrils before he continued. “There is no room for error.”

“I don’t plan to fuck it up,” Dean told him with confidence. “Not really my thing and sure is shit ain’t yours.” But when Cas heard those words and he responded by gazing up at the stars, eyes full of great sadness and shame, Dean paused for a moment. “I mean, I guess it’s not, right?”

“Can I tell you something?” Cas asked. He was merely whispering now. His cigarette was snuffed into the ashtray and he slowly dragged himself back inside the room.

“Sure. What?”

Cas put his beer on the desk then gently sat upon the edge of the bed. He laced his fingers together and looked down at them. Sensing seriousness, Dean sat next to him and softly asked, “What do you wanna tell me?”

“Do you know why I left DC?”

“I figured you were transferred.”

“Not exactly.”

Cas took a deep breath and glanced at Dean only for a second before going back to his hands. His handsome thumbs pressed together and he stared at them the entire time he spoke.

“I worked in homicide for three years in DC. That isn’t very long, of course, but my particular knack quickly sent me to high ranks. It was easy for me to focus, I’m not sure why, it’s simply a task that I’m well suited to.” Cas nodded as he spoke and Dean listened intently. “By the beginning of my third year they had me on juvenile cases. You know how that works, with abusive families and pedophiles.”

“Sure,” Dean had to interrupt. He didn’t need Cas explaining the hardest part of both their jobs.

“Well, it was that kidnapping case from last year, where the van was picking up children…” Cas’ voice seemed to fade a little.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “I remember that one. It was all over the news.”

“Indeed,” Cas nodded again. He regained some of the strength in his voice but continued to press his thumbs together. “I was leading the case, you know. I was at the top but it was brutal. Every day did the mysterious van kidnap a new child, and every day did they leave the body of one they already had.” Cas shuddered at the memory. Clearly the images of the corpses were still fresh on his mind, and could you blame him? It was only a year ago and it would shake him up for the rest of his life.

“We worked relentlessly,” he continued, his tone beginning to quaver. “I recall having days were I slept an hour or two at most, and that happened as I slumped over my desk. We were all taking caffeine pills and drinking all sorts of beverages that are _terrible_ for you. But that was what he had to do. Every minute that passed was another minute that those children were suffering. We knew this and we knew it well, but no matter how hard we tried, that van was always one step ahead of us.

“Then I had struck gold—I found a lead. I made progress. It was starting to come together. This was exciting but I kept it to myself in case I was wrong. But…”

Cas stopped talking. His shoulders raised and he acted as if a knife was very, very slowly being twisted into his back. He closed his eyes tightly and sniffed. Dean put his hand on his shoulder and Cas immediately clasped his fingers over it, holding on like a security blanket.

“You can tell me if you want to,” Dean coaxed. “But if you don’t, then don’t.”

“No,” Cas insisted. He was trying to remain calm. “I want to. I _have_ to.”

Dean nodded even though he wasn’t sure if Cas was approaching this the best way. But it didn’t matter, he thought, because Cas was allowed to do what he wanted. Dean would stay there for support regardless.

“Before I had the chance to follow up on my lead,” Cas continued, “the next kidnapping occurred. It was a seven year old girl and…”

Here, he began to shake even more. His fingers were cold over Dean’s hand and they tried to grasp. Dean leaned in closer and wanted to ask, but Cas spoke over him.

“She was my niece, Claire.”

Cas broke down at that moment. It wasn’t a full-bodied sob or wild hysterics, but tears rippled across his cheeks and his lip trembled. He sniffed and sniffed while a tiny, faint whimpering sound could be heard in the pit of his threat.

“I lost it when I heard the news,” he continued chokingly. “Despite her being alive when they took her, and even though she _required_ us to press on, I lost control of myself. They had to institutionalize me, as I couldn’t make sense of anything and I barely functioned.”

Dean was taken aback by this. Never would he have guessed that such a thing had happened to Cas. Looking at the man, he could almost feel the guilt and pain within his body, seeping into Dean’s. His heart broke for him, especially since he already knew how the story ended. He knew that they found the kidnappers but only one child was alive, and she wasn’t named Claire.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean whispered. “It’s not your fault.”

“They told me that as well,” Cas said, sniffling. “They forgave me. They understood. I was in the mental institution for eight days before I was released, and then the force gave me two weeks of leave. But I couldn’t come back. I couldn’t deal with it. I couldn’t even stand to look at that city. And thus, I left.”

“You ran away from it all to come here?”

“Yes,” Cas sighed. Tears kept falling and he sniffed loudly. “My life could not continue in DC. All of my friends and everything I had worked so hard to build up and keep was gone within a day. I had a lover at the time, and I left them behind, too; I knew I would never come back. It wouldn’t be fair to put that amount of pressure on another person, particularly after they had dealt with my episode.”

“I’m sorry,” was the best Dean could say. Comforting people wasn’t his number one skill but he tried regardless. “If coming here is what you needed to stay happy and healthy, then you did the right now.”

“I know,” Cas muttered. “But I—I—“

“Shh,” Dean hushed. Cas was starting to cry again, but this time Dean reached out and took his face within his palms. His thumbs gently glided over the wet cheeks, catching the tears as they trickled down. “You shouldn’t cry,” Dean whispered, staring into Cas’ bloodshot eyes. “You’re too pretty.”

And in that moment, they both knew the best thing to do was to kiss. With an almost psychic-like connection, the men pressed their lips together and closed their eyes. It began as a tame, apologetic kiss but it didn’t take long for it to grow wild with passion. Dean found himself toppling Cas onto his back, straddling him and kissing him harder. He left his hands run from Cas’ cheeks and down to his shoulders, where he grabbed and rubbed erratically. There was a great, sudden boner in his pants and he embraced it by grinding down against Cas. He was firming up as well. Dean opened his mouth and ran his tongue down Cas’ jawline and to his neck, where Cas flung his arms around Dean, clawing into his back and shouted, “Oh, God! Oh, God!” over and over. Clearly it had been some time since he had been touched in such a way.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, flicking his tongue over the warmed flesh. He peered up at Cas and saw him tossing his head from side to side, eyes closed tight and lips parted. Their crotches rubbed against each other’s like kindling trying to catch fire.

“Have me!” Cas gasped loudly. He bent his knees and pulled them up to wrap around Dean’s waist, which welcomed them happily. This gave Dean a great chance to prop up a little and buck his clothed-cock against Cas’ read. Warmth surged through his body and he knew what he had to do.

“ _I wanna fuck you_ ,” Dean whispered as he dive bombed to Cas’ ear. He licked at the lobe and even nipped it gently, causing Cas to squirm and wiggle in a great, teased pleasure.

“I have condoms in my bag,” Cas yelped.

“Really? You brought condoms for this?” Dean snapped out of his arousal-delirium momentarily but Cas was still in a dreamlike state.

“Yes,” he cooed. “Please, please get one and _take me!_ ”

Dean inhaled real big and hopped off the bed for a second to rummage and grab a condom. There were small packets of lubricant as well, which he assumed he would need. Cas was writhing about on the bed, clutching his own crotch and blushing like a teenager. Dean came back to the bed and got on his knees again. He unzipped his fly then looked at Cas and thought for a second.

“You uh, you ever had sex like this?” As he question came out, he suddenly realized he sounded like an idiot. But it was valid! Clearly he had no idea what he was doing and all he knew about men was what he knew about himself. Years of playing with himself and having the occasional lady go to town on him didn’t exactly teach him how to put it in another man’s asshole. The lust was starting to fade as his brain took over, but Cas then pulled his own pants down and Dean flipped back to full-on arousal.

Cas had a beautiful body—he knew that—but seeing his cock, a beautiful, uncut beast that was surrounded by a patch of hair which appeared to have been shaved or possibly _waxed_ recently. Then his balls were taught and pink, nearly just as hairless, giving way to the space beneath them that really caught Dean’s attention. Cas pulled his knees up and reached to spread his cheeks, exposing the cutest little pucker Dean had ever seen. It was a little rosy knot that begged to be played with. All sorts of thoughts that had never, _ever_ crossed Dean’s mind were now pouring in by the barrelful.

“I want you,” Cas moaned. “Play with me.”

The offer was too good to be true, Dean thought at first, but he pressed on anyway. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he knew that a mouth on his cock felt good and girls liked mouth on _their_ bits (and in that department he was incredibly confident) so he leaned down and touched his tongue to the hole. Cas immediately contracted and let out a loud, raw yelp of pleasure. Dean liked that. He liked that a lot.

The hole squeezed itself tighter and tighter, over and over again as Dean danced the tip of his tongue over it, all the while Cas shouted and pawed at Dean’s head. He opened his lips wider and pressed them around the hole like a hot, wet kiss. Cas wiggled and yelled, “Oh, God! Oh, Lord!” and his thighs tensed on either side of Dean’s head.

“You like this, huh?” Dean asked when he got a small break. Cas responded with a series of murmurs that bled into shouts again once Dean decided to slide his tongue inside the hole.

“OH! YES! YES!” Cas yelled, his voice nearly going hoarse from it all. “L-LICK ME!”

Dean began to get wrapped up in how amazing this moment was to him. He closed his eyes and dug his face in between Cas’ perky cheeks, fucking him with his tongue and wiggling it here and there. His nose brushed over Cas’ neat and smooth perineum, inhaling how clean and aromatic his flesh was.

But enough of that. Dean enjoyed it immensely but he needed more. He wanted to see his cock go inside that hole and he wanted to see it _now_. So he sat up on his knees again, ripped open that condom and rolled it down his cock. Cas waited rather impatiently, playing with himself by heavily petting his package.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Dean announced in a growl as he touched the tip of his covered cock to Cas’ ass.

“Please,” Cas beckoned.

Dean held his breath as he began to ease himself in. Cas grunted in discomfort, wincing and pawing himself more. “Does it hurt?” Dean asked, feeling a bit concerned, however the immediate sensations that were rippling through his whole body made it hard to be anything but entirely ecstatic.

“J-just a moment,” Cas huffed. “But it will pass—just—aah—keep moving—keep going— _oh God­—fuck my hole_ …” His breath was short as Dean pressed onward. He did his best to relax his hole and Dean could tell, but either way it was _incredibly_ tight.

“Oh my God,” Dean said quickly as his entire cock was about to be swallowed up. Cas groaned and whimpered. “Holy shit, you’re gonna take the whole thing.”

“I’m hungry for it,” Cas moaned. He squeezed his legs around Dean’s waist. “Your cock is so big…so, so big…I want all of it in side me.”

“Well you’re gonna get—holy shit—holy SHIT!” Dean suddenly shouted. The feeling of having a man’s asshole wrapped tight around his cock was suddenly the greatest thing he had ever felt. He looked down and saw sticky precum oozing out as Cas nursed his own dick. Knowing he was sharing the enjoyment was half the pleasure, but the other half was so fucking crazy and intense he barely even know what he should do next. Sit there? Move slowly? Fuck him hard? He knew he wouldn’t last long, but maybe he could get a few times out of that night.

“F-fuck me,” Cas growled. “Naaah…De—“

Before he could say the name, Dean leaned down to his level, nearly touching their chests and clasped his hand over Cas’ mouth. “Nu-uh,” he said, starting to work his hips gently. His breath hitched and Cas contracted his hole. “I-it’s J-J-James, reme—oh my GOD!”

Dean had no other choice—Cas was going to be fucked raw right then and there. He wrapped his arms around him, kept their faces up against each other and he started to hump and hump that sorry little ass. Cas opened his eyes and fixed them on Dean’s, which were closer than they physically could be. Cas hugged him desperately, clawing into the shirt across his back. Their breaths were flecked with moans and grunts as Dean rammed Cas like a bitch in heat.

“Oh, God,” Cas gasped. He closed his eyes a moment. Dean sat up a bit more and bounced, swinging his balls against Cas’ very lower back. He rolled him back a bit so that Cas was scrunching a little now. “M-my spot,” he choked. “Y-you’re f-fucking my spot, De—J-James…”

“Is that good?” Dean asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. His abs were tight and aching with these continuous powerfuck.

“So good, _so_ good. D-don’t stop!”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean grunted to himself. His open, panting mouth formed a weak smile as he kept up the merciless pounding. They kissed. They kissed and kissed, bodies wrapped together in a sweet, sweaty mass of tight muscles. Dean wiggled his tongue inside Cas’ mouth but Cas suddenly flung his head back. His eyes closed and he pulled at Dean’s shirt.

“YES! YES! OH, YES!!” he screamed. “I-I’M CUMMING!” He was so wicked and wild that he was barely Castiel Novak at all. That mild mannered detective who enjoyed good wine and brooding over a cigarette was gone and all that remained was a horny, naughty slut of a man. The sensation pulled Dean into his own orgasm as well, which surprised him in how long he managed to last.

His body buckled and he sucked at Cas’ neck until it turned pink, then as he came hard, he grunted and groaned right into his ear, whispering, “Oh, _Cas_..”

Dean managed to relax, gasping for air but so happy and satisfied. Nothing quite like that had ever happened to him before, but nothing had ever quite felt that much like home, either.

They collapsed into a heap of flesh and clothing, coated in sweat and semen. Cas tried to catch his breath. He relaxed his grip on Dean and Dean rolled off of him. Without any words, he trudged to the bathroom and tossed out the condom, took a piss and splashed some water on his face. When he returned Cas was already under the covers and had his face in the pillow.

“You okay?” Dean asked, pulling off his shirt that should have been gone already and putting his boxers back on. Cas shook his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t have pressured you,” a muffled response came from the pillow.

“What?”

“Into having sex.”

“You didn’t.” Dean finished the beer Cas had left and got in bed next to him. He turned off the light and touched Cas’ back. “It was acting, remember?”

Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean oddly in the darkness, but Dean couldn’t tell. “Acting?”

“You know? For the case? Being people, saving lives?”

“Ah, right,” Cas agreed after clearing his throat. He turned over and took Dean’s hand. “And this acting, as well?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And this?” Cas asked, running the other hand down to Dean’s crotch. He tickled the dick that had just plowed him so perfectly. Dean grunted and closed his eyes.

“Y-yeah, ‘course it is…oh God…”

Cas ceased rubbing the exhausted dick and instead put a kiss on Dean’s lips. He held it there for a moment, so sweet and tender, then stopped and kissed him on the nose once. “And this?”

“Yep.”

Then Cas made a trail of tiny kisses all over Dean’s face, touching his lips to the galaxy of freckles made invisible by the darkness. He pecked across Dean’s jawline and down his neck. Dean put a hand on the back of Cas’ head and ran his fingers through the dark hair. Cas didn’t ask but he said, “Yeah, that, too.”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed. He stopped kissing and wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging close. “Then cuddling is acting too, yes?”

“Yep,” Dean said rather loudly. He snuggled into Cas’ embrace and closed his eyes, smiling. He was a great actor, huh?

* * *

Dean managed to wake up before Cas, somehow. They were locked in a nice, warm embrace with Cas’ head on his chest. His hands were on his back but when he woke up he moved them. He slid out from underneath him and rolled out of bed with a grunt. Cas nuzzled into the pillow and moaned softly, still asleep. The packet of lubricant had fallen onto the floor and Dean felt kind of bad when he realized he forgot to use it.

It was past eight so they missed breakfast. That was probably for the best, since they were so close to hearing if Pamela was a suspect of not, and eating food prepared by her could be risky. They could go for coffee somewhere in the neighborhood.

By the time Dean was washed and dressed, Cas was getting up. He sat up in bed, covers sloping down his shoulders and smiled at Dean. “Good morning,” he said softly.

“We missed breakfast,” Dean spoke as he got into his clothes for the day. “Thought we could go out somewhere.”

“That’s fine.”

Dean buttoned up his shirt then stepped over to the bed. Cas opened his mouth to speak but Dean talked over him. “Before you say anything—about last night—acting, remember?” Cas nodded. “Just making sure.”

“I know, Dean. It’s fine.”

Dean smiled weakly. “Okay. Good. So um, why don’t you get dressed so we can go and get some food.”

“Indeed.”

Cas did just as Dean said and in only a few minutes they were ready to go. They headed down to the ground floor, holding hands as usual, where they ran into Meg standing beside to bags.

“Leaving already?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. Meg just thinned her lips and gave a slow nod, humming.

“Time to get back to my own little slice of Heaven,” she said, then after a pause, “Sounds like you guys found your own as well.”

Dean looked at Cas and blushed. “You could say that,” he muttered. Cas squeezed his hand.

“Kept me up all night,” Meg added.

“Sorry,” was Cas’ immediate apologize, but Meg smirked.

“Oh, no need to apologize,” she said with a wink. “I don’t mind missing a couple hours if I have something like that to keep me occupied.”

Dean turned bright, bright red now and tugged on Cas’ hand to keep walking. “ _Anyway_ ,” he grumbled. “Was nice meeting you, Meg. Have a safe trip home.”

“Sweet of you. Thanks. Enjoy your marriage. Your very, very loud marriage.” She winked again but Dean didn’t see, since he was staring at the ground and pulling Cas towards the front door forcibly. Cas followed like a ragdoll.

“I’m sorry for being so vocal,” Cas said once they were outside. Dean stammered off down the street.

“It’s fine,” he said, “You don’t need to feel bad about it. I just don’t really like hearing other people talk about it.”

Cas released Dean’s hand from his but Dean quickly took it again. “Hey, hey,” Dean said, “Don’t do that.”

“Right,” Cas sighed. “ _Acting_.”

They had coffee and donuts at a joint down the street. For the rest of the day, they pretended that everything from the night before had never happened. Cas sipped his coffee slowly, eyes turned downward while Dean gazed at him. But when Cas glanced up, Dean was suddenly act as if he was looking around and _happened_ to have caught Cas’ attention. They stayed there for a while, since now it was entirely a waiting game. Capt. Singer called in the afternoon and said they hadn’t heard back yet, but he gave Cas a little pep talk and bitched to Dean that, he’d “better be right.”

“Don’t worry, Chief,” Dean said in a hushed yet confident voice. “I know I am.”

Cas and Dean ended up taking a leisurely day, all things considered. They wandered here and there, holding hands the entire time despite having no conversations about _acting_ or what that entailed. Hand holding just seemed natural now. They were still working and still had to pretend to be James and Michael Astin.

Dinner was burgers and rather on the early side. They ate them in the restaurant then made their way back to the Millside B&B. A couple was standing out front, the man on his phone and the woman looking at the sign. “I don’t know,” the woman muttered while Cas and Dean walked by. “Isn’t this _that_ place?”

They didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. Dean had a slight headache, likely stress related, and wanted to lie down. Upon returning to their room, Cas remarked that it seemed odd they hadn’t run into Anna at all. She had asked them every day if they wanted their sheets changed.

“It is,” Dean hummed. He went to the bathroom, plugged the tub and turned on the spigot.

“Are you going to have a bath?” Cas asked. He was on the porch with a cigarette tight in his fist.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, starting to undress within the bathroom. The door was open. “Figured I’d use that bubble bath, since it’s here.”

Cas poked his head back into the room and caught a glimpse of Dean’s body, stripping down to his underwear, which was peeled off shortly thereafter. Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled at Cas. “Wanna join?”

Cas turned bright. “A-are you sure?” he stuttered, messily snuffing his cigarette into the ashtray. It surprised him that Dean would offer, considering his reluctant behavior earlier. He came into the room and leaned up against the threshold to the bathroom. Dean turned off the taps and slid into the tub, steaming with water and to the brim with lovely smelling, rose-scented bubbles. “It’s just acting, remember?” Dean said.

“Oh, right,” Cas said as he inhaled. He began to undress, eyes hungrily wanting to see Dean’s firm body again. The bubbles caressed him and Cas couldn’t get his clothes off quick enough. He hobbled over to the side of the tub then slid in carefully. It was hot and engulfed him with a squeak of delight.

“This sounds like your sorta thing,” Dean said, chuckling a little. He put his legs on either side of Cas’ waist and squeezed a bit. The tub was very long and fit them just fine.

“It is,” Cas nodded, “I love baths. I’m surprised to see you do, too.”

Dean let his voice fall quieter now. “I thought, since we might have to leave any minute, y’know, we should enjoy it while we have it.”

“That makes sense.”

“Yeah.” Dean folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face.

“It’s almost a pity that we have to leave.”

“Yeah,” Dean said once more, his smile fading. “I could get used to this.”

“Baths?”

Clearing his throat, he quickly replied with a muffled “yeah.” Cas put his hands into the bubbles and reached around underwater until he could hold around Dean’s knees. He rubbed his palms over them and sighed. It didn’t take long for a boner from Dean to peek out from the bubbles.

“You know, you’re a good actor,” Cas hummed, smiling.

“You, too,” said Dean. He looked down at himself and grimaced slightly. “I guess _he_ is, too.”

“Is he?” Cas asked. He took his hands off of Dean’s knees and instead put them around his cock. Dean inhaled sharply and tried to relax. Cas had such soft hands. They caressed his cock with the utmost of care. Then he closed his eyes, leaned down and put his mouth around the head.

“Ohhh God,” Dean groaned real loud. He rocked his hips into Cas’ face with more and more grunts, sighs, and moans. Cas’ hands felt good but his mouth was even better. Like an angel. A dirty, dirty angel. “Oh my God.”

Cas flicked his eyes open and gazed at Dean, who was apparently watching him the whole time. He spat the cock out, stringing something that was likely a combination of precum and saliva down his mouth and asked, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yeah, I sure do,” Dean replied in a hazy, sultry moan. “I wanna fuck you so bad, baby.”

Cas blushed at the pet name. He couldn’t help but smile, too. “Then, then you should fuck me,” he suggested. Dean rubbed his knuckles over Cas’ cheek and gave him a slow, hypnotic nod. “I should,” he agreed. “You want me right here or should we get out?”

“I believe we should get out.”

“Sure, sure.”

Cas pulled the plug and they both got out. Some bubbled remained but they came off with the towel (even though that seemed to bother Cas). There was some awkwardness as they brought their naked bodies into the room, but as soon as the embraced and began to kiss it was immediately eliminated.

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and sucked onto his lower lip. The taste of himself was still there and it was good. Cas moaned into his mouth as he fell back against the bed. “Let me fuck you,” Dean huffed between kisses. “How d’you want it?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Cas groaned. He stretched his body, arching his cock up to Dean’s stomach. “Anyway.”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Dean said in a rather stern voice, but a whisper nonetheless. Cas did so and Dean stood behind him with wide eyes. That perfect ass and that adorable little hole; Dean put his hands on the cheeks and spread them, showing off the true beauty of Cas’ body, even those dirty bits. Dean couldn’t resist a quick lick and Cas certainly didn’t mind.

“Tastes so good,” Dean moaned between little wet kisses against Cas’ hole. “So good, so good.”

“Nggh, fuck me,” Cas gasped into the pillow he was clutching. He wiggled his ass and Dean moaned real low. “Please, please fuck me. But…but use the lubricant…”

“Right.”

He wouldn’t forget this time. The packet was picked up off the floor, along with another condom, and he twisted the little top to get it onto his fingers. He rubbed the rim for a moment then slipped a finger inside. Cas took a sharp, deep breath and winced. Dean tickled it in and out a couple times before bringing a second in. Cas yelped this time.

“Okay?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yes, yes,” Cas muttered. He gasped and pushed his ass back against Dean’s hand. “Cock…”

“Heheh, alright, I get it.”

Dean grinned real big and pulled his fingers out gently, then rolled the condom down over his dick and slathered the rest of the lube onto it. Then he grabbed one of Cas’ hips, lined his dick up and gently eased it inside.

“OH!” Cas shouted. “OH, GOD!” That craziness was back in an instant.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Dean moaned softly. He carefully thrust his cock deeper and deeper, making sure to take his time and keep Cas comfortable. “You like that?”

“It’s—nggh—so good!” Cas cried ecstatically. He buried his face into the pillow, clawing at it and grinding his hips back at Dean in desperation. Dean put both of his hands onto Cas’ waist now and held him there, quite secure as he began to pound into him hard. Cas screamed and screamed, having great difficulty catching his breath as Dean humped him raw.

“Fuuuuck,” Dean groaned, over and over. He bent one knee out and propped himself up on his foot, getting a better, deeper angle inside Cas. Their balls swung together with a delightful _blap_. “Gonna cum, gonna cum!”

“Cum!” Cas yelled. He tossed his head back and shouted what were probably the dirtiest words he could think of. “Pound my ass with your giant cock!”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Dean huffed. He liked the idea of Cas being pleasured by his big dick. He pulled him closer and closed by the hips, digging his nails into him when suddenly—“ FUCK!” Dean shouted, breath hitching as his orgasm took him over. Cas wriggled and wriggled beneath him, fumbling to grab his own cock and squeeze out a yummy little climax himself. They convulsed in unison. Dean smacked Cas’ ass a few times as he settled.

“Oh, my,” Cas gasped. “ _Oh,_ my.”

“Damn, damn, damn,” was all Dean seemed capable of saying for a moment. They both flopped down and Dean lay flat atop Cas’ back. He pressed many, many little kisses onto the crook of his neck. He used his hand to brush through Cas’ hair, damp from sweat and inhaled the roses from their bath. His teeth lightly tickled his earlobe. “ _Oh, Cas,_ ” he whispered. Cas looked back towards him and smiled lightly. “Oh, Cas, Cas…”

“Hmm?”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and smirked. “Can I asked you something?” he was still whispering.

“Certainly…”

His hand left the tufts of hair and slid down his arm and rubbed his bicep. He put more kisses against Cas’ cheek. “I guess…well…are you gay?”

Cas hummed. “I didn’t exactly want to tell anybody but, yes.”

“I figured.”

“Mm. Yes.”

“How did you know?”

“I’ve always known.”

“How?”

Cas chuckled. “I know when I was quite young, girls weren’t interesting. They were always crazy about me but I had no desire to do anything with them.”

Dean decided to get off of Cas at this point. They both laid on their sides and faced each other. Dean took Cas’ hand and kissed the top of it. “When’d you first fuck a dude?”

“A peer of mine when I was thirteen,” Cas explained, voice in a shy, giddy whisper, “He was seventeen. He took advantage of me, but I was young and didn’t realize. All I knew was that he enjoyed my body. He would invite me over often many days a week. My parents thought I was doing homework assignments with him, but I was actually stark naked, riding his face as he licked me until I climaxed many times in a row.” Dean felt himself firm up at the idea. Cas blushed.

“So what happened?” Dean asked, wetting his lips.

“He graduated and I never saw him again, but I knew what I loved. It made sense then. But, Dean…” Cas made a face like he was caught in the act by saying the real first name, but Dean just smiled and shook his head. “Have you never questioned your own sexuality?”

“Nope,” Dean said rather confidently. “I’ve always loved poon. Chicks were all over me in school and I rarely turned them down. But uh, well…”

“What?’ Cas asked, cocking his head. Dean pressed his lips together and looked embarrassed.

“There was this _one time_ when I was a sophomore in high school, some guy I knew claimed he had a bigger dick. But I said no way. Then we were alone in the bathroom and he whipped his out and I just laughed. Took mine out. He said it didn’t count unless they were hard, so we stood there and beat off—weird, I know—and I guess one thing lead to the other and suddenly we were rubbing them together.”

“Oh!” Cas gasped, giggling. “Oh, dear! And then what happened?”

“Well,” Dean said, gulping. He realized Cas found this entertaining so he tried to take it lightly, “I nutted all over him and he gagged.”

“Aah…”

“So long story short, he never asked about my dick again.”

“And yet you never considered yourself in anyway gay, bisexual?”

“Nah…”

Cas smiled and Dean and leaned their foreheads together. Dean stared at him. He stared and stared, gazing into those pretty eyes. He let go of his hand and cupped it around Cas’ cheek.

“I guess,” Dean began, whispering so softly. “I guess, well, I might, I might be just a little bit—“

Dean’s cellphone rang. He sat up with a startled then suddenly began scampering for his pants. He ran into the bathroom and pulled his phone out from them. “Capt. Singer?” he said, gasping a bit.

“Winchester. Got the results back.”

“And?”

“Positive. It’s the man in the first couple.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Got you that warrant, too. Keep your wits about you and get what you gotta.”

“Yes. Right away. Send the boys in blue, we’ll need ‘em.”

Dean hanged his phone up in a daze. He turned to Cas, he knew it was serious and was starting to get dressed. “We got our girl,” Dean announced after clearing is throat.

* * *

When they presented the search warrant to Pamela, she suddenly became a different person. That joviality was drained away in and instant and she folded her arms, lips sealed tightly as she stood against the wall. Permission was forced but she said nothing and started at them while they looked. After coming up empty on the first floor, they moved upstairs where Pamela hissed, “I knew you weren’t a regular couple.”

“Just doing our jobs, ma’am,” Dean said quickly as they began to look through the empty rooms. They knew the one that would seal the deal, but going there in order would make it look better.

When they searched Pamela’s personal room, they turned up with a list of where all the bodies were dumped (and had been previously discovered). Cas set that aside but it was the only piece of evidence there. It was of course that little room which really gave them the authority to put Pamela under suspicion. Once they were able to search in full light and with significant time, they found not only the weapons but also plans for the next murders; _them_.

“Pamela Barnes?” Dean said, coming from the room with a couple bags of evidence. “You’re currently our number one suspect. I’ve just called in a cruiser and we’ll need to take you in for questioning.”

Pamela glared at him but started to cry silently. “Things got so out of hand…”

“Save it for the interview, okay?”

He handcuffed her and took her out to the street, where a cop car pulled up shortly thereafter. Cas remained inside the Millside B&B to pack their things, give one last clean sweep of the entire building and hopefully find Anna. She was still nowhere to be seen and that worried them.

Cas stood in their room with his head against the French doors. He was watching Dean chat with the patrol cop as they loaded Pamela into the car. Part of him wished they could have waited longer for the results. He studied Dean with a smile; his hands were on his hips and he clearly beamed with pride, knowing the case was wrapping up and he’d probably get that raise. Cas sighed. He smiled more. In fact he was a little bit too distracted by him, when a piece of cloth held by a hand clapped over his mouth. His eyes rolled back and it all went dark.

* * *

“I guess you all think you’re pretty clever…”

A sly voice woke Cas up. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself back inside the little room. He rattled his wrists but they were tied behind his back. He was tied sitting to a chair at the hands and feet, and some fabric was around his mouth so he couldn’t speak. It felt like blood on his face and a few pounding wounds near the top of his forehead. Footsteps crept around from behind him and Meg, the guest who had already checked out, came into view. Cas widened his eyes and tried to speak but it turned into mumbles.

“I couldn’t really let you talk, sorry,” she said, smiling wickedly, “But if I had to guess, you’d probably ask, ‘Why am I here?’ ‘What are you gonna do to me?’ Right? Something like that…”

Cas wiggled his body but to no avail.

“Why are you here?” Meg continued, sitting on the edge of that desk. There was a big, leather bag sitting on top that wasn’t there before. “Because your partner is busy with that decoy I set up. This gives me the perfect chance to knock you off and still get away.” Cas shook his head but she ignored it. “Don’t worry, I’ve made these plans for a while. I was going to go sooner but the urge to kill just _one_ of the cops involved was far, far too good to pass up. You’ve got to understand how I feel about that.”

Cas made a noise that sounded like loud, desperate whimpering.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not gonna hurt you all that bad.” Meg slid off the desk and began to rummage through the bag. She presented some sort of metal tankard. “I have to hand it to you, though, that was a pretty convincing act. Was he really fucking you?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Meg and made no signs of communication. She sighed real loud and pulled the fabric down off of his mouth. He gasped and said, “Pamela is innocent, isn’t she?!”

“Ugh, those are actually your first words?”

“You realize that even if you get away with this, they will find me and know that Pamela is not entirely at fault.”

“Not my problem, then.”

“Your plan makes no sense!”

Meg checked something on the side of the tankard then rapped her fingers along a nozzle at the top. She shifted her head side to side for a moment, pensively, then looked to Cas and said, “I honestly don’t care if she goes to jail or not. I just had to get my revenge. Kill as many as I could.”

“Why?”

“Why does it matter? I helped Pamela out when she needed it but she did nothing to me. The best I can do is ruin her life.”

“You are a terrible person.”

Meg chuckled. “Isn’t terrible a subjective term?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Right, right. Actually, from your point of view _nothing_ matters. In a matter of minutes, poor little James, or whatever his real name is, will be all alone. Maybe I should try to get him, too.” A sinister smile spread over Meg’s lips and Cas suddenly shook the chair violently.

“You wouldn’t!” He yelled. “Do whatever you must to me but leave him alone! Please! Mutilate me alive instead. I don’t care.”

“Ooh, my,” Meg inhaled. “I guess he really did fuck you, hm?” Cas didn’t answer, he just glared. “I see we aren’t getting anywhere. That sounds like my cue to go. See you in Hell.”

She twisted the nozzle at the top on and it began to hiss, sending a smoky looking gas into the room. Then she packed up that bag and casually left with a little wave. Cas shook and shook his chair, desperate to get somewhere but nothing helped. He did, however, manage to knock himself down onto the ground. It hurt badly as he fell, but it couldn’t compare to what he saw was _behind_ him on the floor—Anna. She was bound and gagged, bloodied and from where he lay it was impossible to tell if she was alive. Then the gas started to fill the room and he choked. The air thinned and he gasped wickedly.

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!” he screamed, wondering if anybody could hear him. His vision was quickly blurring as he attempted to scuttle across the floor. The binds on his wrists were so tight and his arm was being rubbed into the floor by his chair. So much searing pain all at once overwhelmed him. He gasped and tried to shout again but his voice was too dry. But just then, the door slammed open.

“Cas!”

It was Dean. He swat his way through the thick air and grabbed the chair up. For a moment he was fixed on Cas’ bloody face. He cupped Cas’ face in both his palms and they stared at each other. Cas was barely conscious of what was happening but he managed to say, “Dean—Meg—just got out—did this—revenge killings—not Pamela—go find her—Anna—back there—save Anna…”

Dean looked behind Cas and saw Anna’s crumpled body through the smoke. He kept swatting his hand in front of his mouth, coughing now, but he held his knife and cut the binds on Cas’ hands and feet. He collapsed against Dean. “Get—Anna—too strong—too…can’t…breath…”

“No, no!” Dean yelped. He hoisted Cas up, coughing louder. “I’m getting you out of here first.” He carried Cas the best he could into the hallway, which had a little bit less smoke. Then he dashed back inside the room and knelt at Anna’s side. “Anna, Anna,” he said over and over, choking on the gas. “Anna…” He touched his fingers to her neck and felt no pulse. The girl was gone. “Shit.”

He couldn’t stay in there. Dean ran out and found Cas slumped over in the hallway. There was no way he would lose two people in one day. With what strength he had left, he picked up Cas and carried him down and out of the building. In the fresh air, Cas gasped then coughed loudly. Cop cars and ambulances were starting to swarm. “Do you know where Meg went?” he asked.

“N-no,” said Cas, shaking his head. “But she can’t be far. She can’t be. What a—cough—foolish plan, thinking you wouldn’t notice my absence until I was dead.”

“Cas…” Dean said softly. EMTs moved in and brought a stretcher for Cas, which they hoisted him onto and began giving him better oxygen. Dean stared at him sadly. “I was _going_ to leave. We had no idea. Thought you were just taking a while to sweep the place.”

“Then why did you come back?” Cas asked through the plastic mask. Dean opened his mouth but one of the EMTs interrupted, “He shouldn’t strain his vocal cords. Talk later if you can. Sorry, Detective Winchester.”

“It’s fine, I understand,” Dean said with a stiff nod.

“We’ll take him to the hospital for minor observation until all his vitals are running normally.”

“Okay.” He stood there and watched them cart Cas away.

* * *

 

“Glad to see you two doing alright,” said Capt. Singer. Dean and Cas returned in the evening to wrap up the case. “A shame about that Anna Milton. Couldn’t find any family to contact, either.”

“Weird,” said Dean.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry yourselves too much. The most important thing is that we caught her—or them—and it won’t be happening again. Good work, men. Oh, and that brings me to one other important matter…”

Dean raised his eyebrows. Singer called Jo in, who appeared looking completely exhausted but happy to see them. “Dean, Castiel?” she asked. “You remember that raise, right?”

“Congrats, Jo,” Dean said, about to applaud.

“No, no,” Jo corrected him. “We want to give it to both of you. You guys deserve it.”

Dean beamed. He looked at Cas and flashed a big smile, but Cas shook his head very seriously. “I don’t want it,” he said, holding up his hand. “The glory goes to Dean.”

“It goes to _both_ of you,” Singer grumped. “Who in the heck doesn’t take a raise?”

“I don’t deserve it,” Cas reiterated. “Dean pulled his weight and he was the most valiant. He saved my life and I simply made the case harder. Give my part of the raise to Dean, please.”

Singer shrugged. “Alright, then. Guess we can do that if you insist.” He walked away holding a couple papers to his chest, leaving Jo with a wide grin fixed on Dean. “That _was_ pretty brave,” she said. “I think you deserve it, too.”

“Well thanks, Jo. I appreciate that.”

“Mm,” Jo hummed. She looked at Cas in the corner of her eye then stepped closer to Dean. “Can I talk to you privately?”

“Sure,” said Dean, “Cas? I’m gonna be over here for a bit.”

“Yes.”

Jo and Dean stepped aside. “What’d you wanna talk about?” Dean asked.

“Well,” Jo began, blushing slightly. She moved some hair behind her ear and looked down. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. And well, um, maybe we can go back to your place and have that wine tonight?”

Dean shook his head. “That’s sweet of you, but I’ve got other plans.”

Jo, dumbfounded, stared at Dean with her eyes wide open and slowly nodded. “O-okay,” she said. Clearly she was a bit embarrassed. “Th-that’s fine. Sorry I asked.” Then she ran off all of the sudden. Dean went back to Cas, who was fiddling with his phone.

“What was that?” Cas asked.

“Don’t worry about it. How’re you feeling?”

“Fine, to be honest. Though one question remains.”

“Yeah?”

“Before I went to the hospital, I asked why you came back for me but you never gave an answer. So, Dean, if you thought I was just wrapping up the case, why did you come back?”

Dean swallowed stiffly. He stared into Cas’ wide, curious eyes and wet his lips. His voice fell into a whisper. “I came back because I love you.”

He took Cas in his arms and gave him a kiss, right there in the middle of the police station. Neither of them knew or cared if anybody was watching. Cas opened his eyes when the smooch was finished and stared back at Dean, hands on his chest and weakly holding his shirt. “Was…was that acting?”

Dean shook his head. He put another kiss onto Cas’ lips. “No more acting,” he whispered with a smile. “No more acting.”

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh! Oh! Hooh! Aah!”

Cas yelped loudly as Dean pounding into him hard. They were in the middle of a big, fluffy bed, locked together with a hot embrace. Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean’s body and clawed into his back, his legs tucked high and on Dean’s hips. Dean was pinning Cas down and drilling him.

“Dean! Dean! Aah! Yes!”

Cas’ shouts continued while Dean kept his focus on his core, which delivered thrust after thrust into Cas’ raw little asshole. “Ooh,” Dean finally groaned. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Cas’. “’Bout to cum…you, baby?”

“Y-yes!” Cas struggled, wriggling his body beneath Dean’s. “Oh! Goodness!”

“FUCK!” Dean hollered. His body convulsed wickedly for a moment as he filled Cas with a thick, steamy load. Then he collapsed. Cas shot his cum out at Dean’s tummy. They pressed their sticky chests together and sighed. “Holy shit…”

“Aah…lovely…”

“Mmm…”

Dean took a deep breath, heart pounding, and lazily reached out to hold one of Cas’ hands. He pressed several weak kisses against his cheek. “Good?” he asked.

“So good,” Cas answered, blushing. He let his legs relax. Dean then rolled off of him and he propped Cas up on his side so they could face each other. Cas stared at Dean with a warm smile. “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“Me, too,” Dean admitted. He let used his free hand to trace a line down Cas’ smooth body, watching as he did so, then he ran back up to his face and kissed him. “I wanna stay here forever with you.”

Cas chuckled slightly. He closed his eyes and moved closer to Dean so that their bodies were right up against each other. He put his arm around Dean and rubbed his back absentmindedly. “I love you, Mr. Winchester,” he whispered. Dean gave him another kiss and they both hummed happily.

“I love you, too,” Dean smirked. “ _Mr. Winchester_.”

 

**~*~ The End ~*~**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
